Saviour
by Pongo0614
Summary: How did Morgana escape from the Sarrum? How did Mordred get so good with a sword and started to hide him magic? The gap between series 4 and 5. One shot. Warning: Mentions of torture and rape


_Hey guys_

_This is probably the raunchiest thing I have ever written and it isn't even that bad._

_This has been a idea that has plagued me for a very long time and I am glad that I have finally been able to write it._

_**Warnings: mentions of torture and rape** _

_**This has some very suggested themes so if it isn't something you like then please don't read.**_

* * *

**Saviour**

Mordred kept his head down.

He didn't want to be here but he couldn't ignore the pull of magic any longer.

It felt familiar but Mordred just couldn't put his finger on who it was

He knew it wasn't Merlin. He would have heard the big noise that Arthur would have made either over him being taken or the fact that he found out he had magic.

He prayed it wasn't Morgana.

But she had been quiet for a long time.

She had been so kind to him but even a woman as strong as her would easily be broken by the Sarrum's methods.

Mordred had left his druid clan when he heard that the Sarrum was recruiting.

He didn't want to leave. After going from clan to clan, he had finally found one that he was happy to call family. He hadn't been used by them or teased because he had no family left. It was nice to be needed and wanted.

That's when he saw his biggest fear.

Her face was covered by matted hair but Mordred would always be able to recognise her.

He froze as he watched the whip bite into her exposed back.

He felt his magic bubble to the surface. No one was allowed to hurt her like that.

Mordred closed his eyes and counted to ten.

He couldn't lose it, not now. He needed to help her and he couldn't do that with him being in the same position as her.

Mordred found the strength to move as she began to lift her head up.

She couldn't know he was here. Not just yet.

* * *

Morgana had long forgotten what it felt like not to be numb with pain, to have the strength to resist, to have the opinion whether to scream or not, but she never forgot what it felt like to feel magic.

New people from the magical community came in everyday but none of them had lasted as long as her.

Morgana had little idea of how long she had been in the Sarrum's clutches. Days merged into weeks that merged into months. For all Morgana knew, it could be years.

She believed that it was at least a year and she prayed it wasn't any more.

It hadn't been just hard on her body and mind.

The little white dragon that saved her, wasn't as little any more.

The well, that had become their home, had treated her cruelly. The perfect white dragon was now deformed and a greyish colour due to the lack of sunlight.

She was the reason they were here.

The dragon had got herself caught in one of their traps and they had sprung on them as Morgana was trying to release her from it.

But now that dragon was Morgana's only source of comfort. The only thing Morgana stayed alive for. The only thing Morgana kept fighting for.

Morgana lifted her head just enough to see Mordred.

She started to panic internally.

He couldn't be here. It wasn't safe.

Every thought imaginable came to mind and Morgana welcomed the whip as it distracted her thoughts.

* * *

**2 MONTHS**

* * *

Mordred slammed the tankard down on the table as the crowd cheered.

He had been accepted into the guard and now it was time for the 'friendly' initiation.

Getting so drunk that they don't remember the night.

Mordred had just downed his 7th … or was it his 8th … could have been his 9th … he couldn't remember but he didn't care.

He had never known the ale to flow so freely.

He couldn't say it was the best he ever had but he had defiantly had a hell of a lot worse.

Mordred had already seen a number of the new guard being carried off. Probably not to their tents but to some bush that they won't remember how the hell they got there.

"You can hold your drink well." One of the commanders said, holding out another tankard.

"Well, I 'ave 'ad some exper … exper … practice." Mordred slurred.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." He jested. "If you aren't too drunk, there is a surprise in your tent. The Sarrum was very pleased with your fights, he has given you a reward. And I wouldn't hold back."

Mordred looked at him blankly.

"Go on. You don't keep a girl waiting."

Mordred nodded before commanding his legs to walk.

Maybe he had, had one too many.

With a sober mind he may have guessed what the commander was on about and maybe even who would be waiting for him.

But with his cloudy mind, he never would have expected seeing someone on his bed, let alone who it was.

* * *

Morgana winced as they pulled her from the well. The dragon crying out in protest.

She was so weak she didn't even have the energy to stand.

Her body was limp in their arms as they dragged her from the well towards the tents.

She was pleased it was night time. The sun often hurt her eyes.

She heard the cheers of the men and groaned.

They were drinking an she would have some drunken idiot fumbling all over her body, using it to get his release without even satisfying hers.

They threw her on the bed and she sank into it, rejoicing in the comfort it gave her.

The blanket was scratchy and the mattress thin bit it was better than being chained to the bottom of the well.

Morgan closed her eyes, trying to soak it all up before the assault on her body happened.

"Morgana?"

Morgana opened her eyes to the one person she hoped it wasn't.

"Mordred? What are you doing here?" She hissed, trying to sit up.

Mordred made sure the tent door was fully shut before he sat on the bed and helped her up.

"I felt your magic. It has been driving me crazy for months. I had to investigate."

Morgana looked up at Mordred.

"Leave now. If they find out about your magic …" Morgana started.

"Do you not think I knew the risks before I came here?" Mordred said, interrupting her. "You are my kind. You have treated me well. I don't care what they say. I don't care about what you have done. You don't deserve this."

The sight of Morgana had sobered him up and he was glad for it.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Morgana said, lifting her hand up and placing it on his cheek, despite her body protesting against the action.

"I promise you this. I will not hurt you and I will do anything in my power to help you escape."

Morgana looked at him unsure.

"You know I will."

Mordred smiled, then though there was little to smile about, and Morgana couldn't help but smile back at him.

Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

**1 MONTH**

* * *

Mordred was sat with the Sarrum and others of his personal guard.

He had been promoted after he had saved the Sarrum's life. Not one of his proudest moments.

But he needed a way to look better and get closer to Morgana.

He had been teased ever since they found him and Morgana fully clothed, joking that he didn't know where to put it.

Mordred did know. Living with the druids, you would find out one way or another. There is very little privacy. But he just never could see Morgana in that way.

He had lost his mother when he was young. Morgana had become the next best alternative to him. He could never sleep with her.

He had found her in his bed again after he saved the Sarrum's life.

She looked worse than ever, if that was even possible.

As he was part of the personal guard, he had more privileges.

He had managed to write to an old friend of his, Ruadan, to ask if he would give Morgana a place to stay. He knew he was out of the boundaries of Camelot and Amata.

Obviously he did say it straight out, they still had every letter checked, but Ruadan had replied saying he would happily give her a room.

That was one part of the plan sorted.

"It's Mordred, isn't it?" The Sarrum said.

"Yes milord." Mordred said once he had cleared his thoughts.

"What is your opinion on magic?" He asked curiously.

Mordred tried not to sigh. He had hoped that he would never be asked that question.

"I am no friend to magic. My mother was killed by it … as was my father."

Mordred wanted to bite his tongue. His father hadn't died by magic but died because he had it.

Mordred would always remember when he felt his father died. His magic and soul leaving him.

The Sarrum smirked. "Then why are you treating the witch with kindness? She doesn't deserve it."

Mordred froze for a moment.

"I said I was no friend. I don't believe myself a foe. My father had always told me not to judge a person on their looks and abilities. It's hard to get out of a teaching that you have practice for years."

The Sarrum must have been satisfied with his answer as he left Mordred alone.

He let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He hoped that it would be the only time his loyalty towards magic would be tested.

* * *

**2 MONTHS**

* * *

Mordred's new responsibilities may have now outweighed the positive of the privileges.

He had to watch over the well that they kept Morgana in.

Hearing her screams was bad enough but some of the noises sounded … well inhuman.

Mordred had little idea what was down there with her but he knew he would have to act soon.

People were starting to ask questions, the questions that he didn't want to be asked, and Mordred was scared that he would be found out.

Mordred internally panicked when he saw the commander-in-chief outside his tent.

"Get inside." The commander said as he grabbed Mordred's collar, pulling him into the tent.

Morgana lied, on his bed, naked.

Mordred didn't know what to do with his hands. His eyes. Himself in general.

They both were looking at anything and everything, expect each other.

"Now do you need to be shown where to stick it?" The commander asked.

"No." Mordred said, hoping that this would all be over soon.

"Then I want you to take her as roughly as you can." He said into Mordred's ear.

Mordred looked up to the roof of the tent. His thoughts turned to anything and everything but the woman lied out before him. Even though he could never see Morgana in that way, he was still a man. A man that had never had a woman lied out in front of him as she was now. He was hoping the tightness of his trousers would go soon.

"The Sarrum doesn't believe that you are treating her right."

Mordred stood as still as he possible could. He promised her he would not hurt her. It was a promise he was hopeful to keep.

"Do you have a soft spot for the witch?"

"No sir." Mordred said, feeling the tightness of his throat. He didn't know whether it was due to arousal or because Morgana heard the lie he just said.

"Then take her."

Mordred looked at Morgana for the first time since he entered the tent.

She hadn't moved from where she was placed. Eyes fixed on the ceiling. Mordred felt sorry for her and it was going to be made worse by his disobedience.

He remained where he was. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Maybe I will have to show you what I mean." The commander said, stripping of his clothes.

* * *

Mordred slowly approached Morgana, sitting by her side.

She was using the side of the bed to keep her upright. Her head was resting on her knees, her hair covering her face.

"I know it is a stupid question but are you alright?"

Morgana managed to lift her head up to look at him.

"The obvious answer would be no, my answer should be no and it is no. But I suppose I am alright in a weird way. I am glad you didn't carry out that order."

"I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you. But I fear that my disobedience may have done that anyway." Mordred said dropping his head in shame.

He had quite a few things to be shameful of.

Morgana fought against her aching body to lift her hand. She ran it through his hair before placing it on his chin to lift his head to the same level as hers. Once he was looking at her, she placed her hand on his cheek and traced the bottom of his blackening eye with her thumb.

Mordred winced slightly before leaning into her touch.

"Does it hurt?"

Mordred smiled. "You get used to it, do you?"

He couldn't remember the exact amount of times he had been knocked to the floor, but it had made him the person he is today.

Mordred hesitantly put his arm on the bed behind her.

Morgana closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He placed the arm that was on the bed around her shoulders and brought the other one up to hold his wrist. He turned his head and placed a kiss to the top of hers.

"I have you for now. I am here for you. Not much longer now."

* * *

**1 MONTH**

* * *

Mordred had been in this god awful place for 6 months now.

He had now thought of and found a way to get Morgana out.

"Ale?" he said, holding up the jug for the guards to see.

None of them questioned it.

The nights had become longer and colder. Something a little ale couldn't solve but help with.

Mordred smirked as the guards started to gulp it down.

* * *

After about half an hour, the guards had fallen asleep and Mordred carried on with his plan.

He lifted the lid off the well and threw over the rope.

He double checked that it was tied securely to the tree, with a little magic, before abseiling down.

He didn't really know what to expect once he reached the bottom.

Mordred moved towards Morgana but was stopped by a head snarling at him.

"I'm here to get Morgana out." He said to the beast, holding his hands out for it to smell.

He cursed himself for not bring down a torch but he didn't want to bring attention to himself.

He moved his hands when the creature started to snap its jaws at him.

"It's alright. He is here to help." Morgana said from where she sat.

The beast looked between the two magic users before allowing Mordred to reach her.

"Tospringe." Mordred muttered, hand hovering over the chains.

"Unlock hers as well." Morgana said, looking up at him while she rubbed her wrists.

Mordred hadn't planned for this but had a suspicion that Morgana wouldn't leave without what was in there with her.

Mordred unlocked the chains.

He had defiantly not planned for this.

He dragged his hand down his face.

"Do you think you would be able to hold on?" Mordred said to Morgana.

She gave him a slight nod.

He tied the bottom of the rope do she had something to stand on.

Mordred looked up before jumping up to climb the rope.

* * *

Mordred had managed to climb back up the rope and was ready to pull Morgana and the creature up.

He made sure that the guards were still out before he started to pull.

* * *

"A dragon." Mordred breathed.

He had heard many stories about them as a child, about how the ruled the skies, but he had heard that they had died out during the purge.

Morgana patted her head affectionately.

"She has been my strength but also my weakness." She said, more to the dragon than Mordred.

He noticed one of the guards was starting to stir.

"We need to get moving." Mordred said, taking Morgana's hand.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Mordred froze as the Sarrum's voice boomed through the forest.

He turned to Morgana.

"Carry on this path. I will divert them." He said as he started to walk backwards.

"You can't." Morgana said, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Mordred closed the gap between them, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I cannot allow them to keep you like an animal any longer. I have to do this. I have to save you. Ruadan will be waiting for you at the border."

Mordred tried to ignore the plea in her eyes.

"What about you?" She said.

"Hey, I have managed to sneak out of Camelot twice. Once I came in of my own accord. I will be fine. Go, please."

Mordred watched Morgana go before running back to led the Sarrum in the wrong direction.

* * *

The floor was hard underneath Mordred's knees, his arms being held at an uncomfortable angle.

"Traitor." The commander shouted, punching Mordred square in the face.

Mordred ignored the blood flowing freely from his nose.

"No friend of magic, but not a foe." The commander reminded him.

"I have seen the damaged that you do to. It is enough for me to know I am no friend of yours." Mordred said, feeling extremely brave.

He had saved Morgana, which was the main part of why he was here.

"Strip him."

Mordred felt the relief of his arms being dropped. His top was forced over his head and the guards were stopped.

"All this time. You were a druid." The commander spat.

The commander drew his sword and placed the tip over his mark.

Mordred refused to cry out as he started to place pressure on the sword, allowing it to cut into his body.

"I am going to enjoy killing you." He said, removing the sword from Mordred's shoulder and placing it on his neck, ready to take off his head.

_Now or Never. _Mordred thought as his eyes turned gold, his magic throwing the guards around as if they were rag dolls.

Mordred ignored the pain in his should as he didn't hesitate to get up and run.

He knew he would be reunited with Morgana soon. He just had to get the Sarrum off his tail first.


End file.
